pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
May (game)
May (ハルカ Haruka) is the female protagonist of Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire. If she is not selected as the player, she is the player's rival. The Generation III games deviated from the tradition of naming characters as their respective games, such as Red (Game) from Generation I and Generation II games. As such, May's counterparts include May from the anime and Sapphire from the Pokémon Adventures manga. Appearance Her hair is brown, with long pigtails and a short bangs falling on his forehead. His eyes are blue. Her outfit varies with the issues. In Ruby and Sapphire wears a red shirt with blue collar and a white and blue shorts. Wedge a red and yellow slippers, wearing a blue and white gloves, a red and white headscarf and a yellow fanny pack. And also wearing a Poke Ball in hand. In Esmerald wears an orange and white shirt with black collar and black shorts. Wedge a white and orange shoes, his gloves are black and white, her scarf is green and white and turns green fanny pack. Also, you can see that takes in his hand a Honor Ball. In Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire wears a red shirt with black and black and white shorts. Wedge a yellow and black boots, carrying the Mega Bangle on the left wrist (only after getting it) and a red and white headscarf. Personality Biography Games Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire & Emerald In Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire & Emerald, May was born in Johto. At age 10, she moved to Littleroot Town in the region of Hoenn. Her father is Norman, The Petalburg Gym Leader. May's mom's name is unknown but she is just called Mom in the games. May's rival and friend, Brendan, is the son of Professor Birch. Although if you are a boy and choose Brendan as your character all the above information will apply to Brendan, and his rival will be May. Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Anime Manga Pokémon Adventures Sprites Pokémon Games Ruby & Sapphire First Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Second Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Third Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Fourth Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Emerald First Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Second Battle (optional) If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Third Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Fourth Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Fifth Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Trivia *May's anime counterpart, May, wore May's Emerald outfit when she visited Sinnoh. *May is the first female game rival in the series. *In the game, May's little brother is unnamed, but in the anime, her brother's name is Max. *May makes a cameo appearance in Hopeless Masquerade as a generic human. Gallery R&S May.png|May's artwork in Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire. May and brendan bikes.png|Artwork of May and Brendan encountering Rayquaza. Artwork of the Wailmer Pail.png|Artwork of May with the Wailmer Pail. Encountering Jirachi.png|Artwork of May and Wally encountering Jirachi. Ken Sugimori's artwork of May.jpg|Ken's Sugimori artwork of May Category:Rival Characters Category:Generation III Characters Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Characters from Hoenn Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters